3 Kinds of Darkness
by xKIABx
Summary: A triple crossover story of Bleach x Kuroshitsuji x Nabari. On an ordinary routine, Ichigo gets pulled in by something. Along with Miharu, right after Yoite's death, is also pulled in. As for the Phantomhive household, they are about to receive some guests from faraway. Will the differences set them apart or will friendship be created?
1. Chapter 1

**3 Kinds of Darkness**

**Chapter 1 (**Prologue**)**

_A Boy who is a substitute Shinigami…_

_A Boy and his demon Butler… _

_A Boy who contains the Shinra Banshou… _

_Together they all share the same kind of darkness, even though they're all from different places within space and time. Somehow a string line of inevitability has brought them together among each other. Into…the world of the boy and his butler; and the meeting will decide their encounter with each other. _

Same as always Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Shinigami, was as busy dealing with the hollows in his home town area, Kakura. Anyway it'd seems that he's alone today dealing with them since there was a meeting held in the Soul Society for all the Captains and Vice-captains.

"Ugh, why above all things did Rukia had to go to a meeting at a time like this?" Complained Ichigo.

Out of nowhere, well maybe somewhere, Ishida had appeared before Ichigo. However for some reason, Ishida didn't really have a face of a person interested in seeing anyone.

"Kurosaki, I can see that you're exterminating the hollows, but why on earth are you clomping on me?" Asked Ishida.

"Oh sorry, sorry, Ishida really, but I'm tired from running all over the place. From places to places just ridding of these guys," explained Ichigo while hanging unto Ishida's shoulder.

"Whatever, but please explain why you're leaning on me. Besides you don't look that tire to me either."

"Oh, well I think it's because I've fallen for you maybe? Or is starting to like you more?"

"…?"

With what Ichigo said, Ishida just shrugged, and quickly pushed Ichigo away making him fall the ground.

"Ugh! Hey, what the heck was that for Ishida?!"

Without noticing, Ishida had his arrow out in front of Ichigo's face. As Ichigo was about to get up he noticed the arrow pointed at him. Also, he noticed that Ishida's blush face before was now like a demon's…

"Get away from me for today and just do your shinigami work, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I hear you, Ishida…well then, see you tomorrow at school!" replied Ichigo as he vanished after the hollow he was chasing.

"Hmph, idiot, even though there was no school today; there's also no school tomorrow either."

With a sigh of relief and unfairness, Ishida thought long and hard, but decided a solution.

"Aaah, what the heck I'll just call him tonight and tell him directly myself. It would be a pain to go all the way to school to just yell at the idiot," Ishida complained as he walked home to work on his sewing for the club.

"Man, Ishida is just so harsh at times, but…hehe, it's so interesting to see his blushed face," said Ichigo as he suddenly just knocked out a hollow.

Suddenly as the hollow that he had knocked out; it was changing into something, and that something was like a black hole of some sort. Sadly, for Ichigo, he was distracted as that black hole quickly grabbed him and took him in it.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?!" exclaimed Ichigo as he was warped through time and space.

…as on the other parallel world…

A world where the rich is the strong and the poor is the sign of weakness. Within this country, a boy who's known as the queen's dog takes care of her distresses. It's him and his butler alone that dirties their hand day and night for the queen's wishes. A boy who's a 'Master' of the house hold of Phantomhive and his number one main demon is his 'Butler'.

"Master, it's time to get up now…" Says Sebastian.

"Mmmgh…ten more minutes," replied Ciel.

"No can do master, you have a few meetings today and also paperwork to finish up."

"Ugh, thanks a lot for reminding me, Sebastian…"

With a smile, as a response from Sebastian, he then dresses Ciel as he explains this morning's breakfast.

"Today's tea is that from Japan of the green tea leaves itself. Its taste is a kind that can't be ignore by most people and has been used recently for many special occasions. Breakfast today is American style with pancakes, cheese omelet, sausage, and French toast."

"So…anything new and such?" Asks Ciel.

"Apparently yes, a letter just arrived this morning from the Queen…" replied Sebastian as he handed the letter to Ciel.

"How frequent…" Ciel says as he then looked at the blue sky.

…as on the other side of that sky…

A boy is crying, crying for a lost friend, a dear friend that he had befriended. Through all the times that they had have together, he is now gone. Gone to a peaceful place to where he now can rest quietly.

"Yoite…" said Miharu crying as he is holding the muffle that was half knitted.

With Yoite now gone, Miharu's life now would be different, but still as he had said before hand; he'll always remember Yoite.

As Miharu went out, he picked up the ball of yarn that rolled out. Suddenly, a black hole appeared in front of him and suck him in unexpected.

"Waahh!"

As Miharu was also warped through time and space; Ichigo was also resonating to the same place that Miharu was being warped to.

…

Back at the Phantomhive's household something was happening and Sebastian can feel it. To make matters even more unstable, Finny had come in crying out that something was happening in the backyard. As Ciel and Sebastian went to check it out, it was unbelievable to their eyes. Something or something one was about to pop out and Sebastian doesn't like it, especially Ciel.

"Sebastian, entertain me with this farce by whoever we're to expect."

"Yes, my Lord!"


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Kinds of Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

Back to where we last left off, Ciel and Sebastian were in the backyard in front of the black hole that had appeared before them. As their minds were set on the black hole, beside them; Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka, had joined them to see what the commotion was about. Also, Tanaka seemed to have refrained from his deformed form and now was in his original form – protect the young master if enemies were to appear.

"So…tell me why you four are here; Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka?" Asked Ciel.

"It's because the Master's safety is our job," answered Tanaka.

"Tanaka-san is right, Master Ciel, your safety is our priority," replied Finnian.

"Well, don't worry whatever it is, we can handle it," added Baldroy.

"Just like they said," says Mey-Rin.

"Tch, your all a pain sometimes…too many times, but do what you want," Ciel said back as he eyed Sebastian to forget about using his powers.

"Tanaka, you don't need to worry about this situation, after all I –" Sebastian stated as he was cut off.

"I know full well and am aware that you're the Master's loyal Butler without a doubt Sebastian, but please do know that we too, are the Master's servants as well," said Tanaka smiling.

Sebastian then just smiled back and let it slipped. As to say, the black hole suddenly got bigger and wider. Slowly a person popped out of a hole and then another followed and fell on Ciel.

"WAH! What on earth…it's a kid and the other one…" Ciel said as Tanaka helped moved the kid that fell on him.

As the black hole started to close completely, Sebastian helped Ciel up as Finnian went to help Tanaka and Mey-Rin, and Baldroy to the other guy. Ciel, curious about the situation, couldn't think of anything and decided that it may be best to at least welcome them.

"Take them to the guest rooms. After they awake, we'll discuss matters with them," Ciel said as he left with Sebastian following behind him.

"Aren't you being too generous here?" Asked Sebastian with a grin.

"Hmph. Of course not, I'm just thinking of the best possibilities to deal with this situation. Nothing more and nothing less, right?"

Sebastian then shrugs and lets the conversation passes, because from the look of it, things are going to be very, very occupied tonight. Since he's a butler, he's going to have to prepare things for the events that are going to occur.

"Whatever you say."

"However, just prepare the things," Ciel stated and walked back into the mansion.

"Right away," Sebastian stated back and followed back with Ciel.

With the afternoon approaching at hand, Ciel's servants placed the two boys separately in a guest room as Tanaka went to see if there were any injuries. With that settled, Ciel went back to his usual work; as well as the others.

As on the other side of the shinigami's world, things were kind of…heating up, maybe?

…as Ishida was walking towards Ichigo's house the hollows had appeared and surrounded him unexpectedly. Seeing the situation now as it is, Ishida wasn't very happy at the moment.

"Why? Seriously, why do you guys have to appear in front of me when you usually always appear before shinigamis…?"

"Since that Shinigami isn't here, we might as well take care of you!" Exclaimed the Hollows.

Without any more complaints, the Hollows started to attack Ishida. So as for him, it's going to be a long, long night. Of course, Kurosaki should have already appeared but sadly no, no Kurosaki around anywhere. In the end, he's going to be chased all night long until Kurosaki pops up from somewhere…anywhere.

Back to the other side of the main story…it seems that the Phantomhive household's guests have awoken and…

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Says Ichigo going wild and crazy.

"It seems as though I've been transferred to a different dimension," says Miharu waking up.

Ichigo was pacing back and forth thinking of a solution but suddenly burst out of his guest room and went into the room that Miharu was in.

"Oh, it's only a kid…"

"It's only a guy in weird clothing," added Miharu.

"That's supposed to be my question kid!" Says Ichigo as he leaned on the doorway passage.

"Well sorry, but anyway where am I?"

"I don't know either kid, but it seems like we're a far way off from our home though."

…while downstairs in the quarters of Ciel's office…

"Mey-Rin go check if our guests have awoken yet," said Tanaka.

"Ah, y-yes; right away sir!"

As Mey-Rin ran off to check on the guest, which would be the one that was carried by Tanaka and Baldroy; she then noticed that he was up. Seeing that the boy was up and steady, she then heard laughter and approached him.

"Um excuse me, sir, are you –"

"Mey-Rin, just leave them, I'll take care of things here," said Ciel.

"Ah, yes Master."

As Mey-Rin went back to her usual work, Ciel then entered the doorway. However it seemed that the tension was somewhat heavy. As Mey-Rin was completely out of sight, Ciel then entered the room and welcomed his guest.

"It seems that you've woken up and look healthy."

Miharu, getting up, looked puzzled at the situation but greeted himself; as well as Ichigo did the same thing. But with a more of a cold shoulder talk in a way than Miharu.

"Guess so and my name is Miharu. And you are?"

"The name's Ichigo."

"Hmm…nice too meet you both, Miharu and Ichigo. My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I welcome you to my world."

Ichigo shocked at what Ciel said thought that the kid was only joking to his perspective. But with the way that Ciel said it, seemed so realistic as well.

"You're kidding me right? I mean, seriously? WE! I'M IN A TOTAL DIFFERENT WORLD?"

"Your so loud Hichigo," said Miharu as he covered his ears.

"Ok, first of all, the name's I – CHI – GO, take off the 'h'."

"Miharu right?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah…?"

"Yea Hichigo, like what Miharu said; you're too loud."

"Seriously kid, the name's ICHIGO."

Ignoring the annoying one, "Ichigo," Ciel seemed to have taken a liking to Miharu. Even though he was unsure of where these two came from, it didn't really matter. As Ciel approached Miharu, he spoke.

"You know I kind of like you, Miharu. Come; let's go get something to eat."

Miharu smiling and nodding followed after Ciel. Leaving Ichigo behind, he suddenly realizes that he was left alone.

"Ah wait, where did? Huh? Hey guys!"

Walking out of the room Ichigo finally saw Miharu and Ciel and jumped to catch up with them.

"Don't leave me by myself!" Ichigo added as he landed on the floor, hard, realizing that he lost his balance.

As Ichigo lay on the floor, still, Ciel kept on talking to Miharu. While not taking notice – care seems more like the appropriate vocabulary – of Ichigo.

"So from the looks of it, this guy and you aren't acquaintances of each other?"

"No but I just don't know how on earth we got here in the first place," replied Miharu.

"I see. Well then, until we can figure things out, you can consider this your home for the time being," said Ciel with a smile.

As Ichigo lifted his head, a man suddenly appeared in front of him pointing a strange weapon at him. As Ichigo shouted, Ciel and Miharu, surprised from the sound, looked up and also saw him.

"What the heck are you doing in my mansion?" States Ciel.

"Pardon me, but I thought that Grell Sutcliff was here. Since I felt a Shinigami's presence, I thought for sure it would be him but it seems that I was wrong."

Calming down, Ichigo got up, brushed himself, and backed up a little. But after hearing the word "shinigami" he was surprised. Well, back in his world, shinigamis usually wore black clothings, but as for this shinigami; he looked like a gentleman carrying a garden scissor.

"So then, who are you?" Asked Ichigo.

"I am a high class shinigami of the upper authority, the name is William Spears."

So as William appears and calls himself a Shinigami, Ichigo starts to wonder; if this guy really is as he says he is. Of course even Ciel already knows the answer but it wouldn't hurt to add in some fun, right...?


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Kinds of Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

As they all settled themselves down, Sebastian made tea. Even though some – more like SOMEONE – did decline the beverage offer, they still drink and enjoyed it.

"So…William, why are you here?" Ask Ciel.

"Like I said, I thought that Grell Sutcliff was here and decided to come get him since he left some unfinished work."

"That nuisance of a Shinigami is a pain but I'm glad he's not here," said Sebastian.

"Well, sadly for you he isn't here. And that is also a good sign of relief for me too," added Ciel.

As Ciel and William talked away, Ichigo was still wondering about William. He couldn't still believe his eyes and ears. How that is a guy like him is a Shinigami – do they really wear clothes all formal like that and all...?

"Hey...Hichigo, what are you thinking?" asked Miharu.

"Kid, you're really annoying and the name's Ichigo, not Hichigo! Take off the 'H' already!"

"Well then my name's not 'kid' either. It's Miharu…Hichigo."

"Ok I get it already ki – Miharu! So what were you asking?"

"I said what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much but I'm just so curious at how I…typically ended up in this world, you know."

"Same here…"

"What…?"

"Like I said…I really want to go back home because there's something left that I have to do. Still…"

"Tsk, c'mon kid, don't put me in the mood too. You know, I'm sure we'll probably find a way to get back home somehow."

As Ichigo stood up and went to seat himself down to where Miharu was, he nudged his head. Miharu not knowing how to respond just smiled at the situation.

"You two seem like you finally befriended each other."

"Ciel…" Says Miharu.

"Seel?" Adds Ichigo.

Hearing what Ichigo just said putted Ciel in a negative mood. Coming towards them, Ciel pulled Ichigo's ears and exclaimed with a shout.

"Ow ow ow ow, whats the big idea?"

"IT'S CIEL…! NOT SEEL! REMEMBER IT NEXT TIME… .GO."

"Y-yes sir…"

As Ciel let go of Ichigo, he tugged Miharu away with him. Ichigo, lying awkwardly in a certain position, just realized that Ciel called him by his real name.

"Oh well…I'll be taking my leave then. Since I no farther have anything to do here," states William.

As William was about to take his leave, Ichigo grabbed his foot. William noticing that he has been stopped; sighs.

"What do you want now?"

"…hey…"

As Ichigo let go of William's foot and got up, he looked at him. With a stern look, he searched William to see how a guy like him in formal clothing could be a shinigami.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wondering how are you a shinigami in all due respect," replied Ichigo.

"Again, you're asking that question, boy?"

"Well yeah and also…it's not boy, the name's Ichigo!"

William sighs and as he fixed his glasses, pointed his scythe at Ichigo. Ichigo surprised at what William was pointing at him back away a few steps.

"Well Ichigo, my name is William Spears; call me William and remember it."

Ichigo nodding yes, kept his mouth shut, and back a few more steps back as William fully pointed his scythe at Ichigo. Seeing his reaction, William giggled, and puts his scythe away with a smile.

"Let me ask you this then, Ichigo, why are so interested in me being a Shinigami and all?

"Because I'm also a Shinigami as well. Well from where I come from that is…"

"Really, I see then…well…"

"Yea, well what?"

"Can you show me how you're a Shinigami then?"

"WHAT?"

"You can't then? If you can't then I'll be on my way…besides I can't be fooling around here any longer."

"W-well then you explain to me how you're a Shinigami!" Exclaimed Ichigo as he pointed at William.

"Alright, fine then."

"Huh? R-really?"

"Yes and so get ready to listen…"

"O…kay?"

Ichigo wasn't sure if this was going to be a speech or a lecture. But he was interested in what William had to say anyway. After all, William is claimed and says to be a shinigami anyway.

"Like I said at the beginning, I'm one of the Shinigamis that holds one of the places of upper authority. In other words, I also take care of the shinigamis that cause trouble and is doing things that are not according to our SHINIGAMI LAW. Besides that, I too, collect souls from the dead as well. In addition to that, we all have a book record of our own to see when a person's soul will be made available for us to take. We, Shinigamis, are Soul Reapers that do what most Death Gods do, in which we collect the souls of the dead. Is that made clear, boy?"

With what Ichigo heard, he was just so speechless at William's speech that he couldn't even think of anything to say back at him.

"Boy?"

"…ok, I think I got most of what you said there."

"You think?"

"_Maybe that was a wrong reply as an answer, huh?_" thought Ichigo.

As Ichigo was lost in words and thought, he was suddenly being called by Sebastian who was followed by Tanaka.

"Mr. Ichigo, you're being called by the Young Master. So if you please, come along and Tanaka will guide you to where the Master's residing with Mr. Mahirun," says Sebastian.

"Sure thing then," replied Ichigo as he followed Tanaka.

As Ichigo and Tanaka were out of sight, Sebastian gave a cold look to William. William did the same thing in return.

"And so why are you still here, death reaper?" Asks Sebastian.

"I didn't mean to stay longer than what I've suspected to. Besides, the boy in black, with a big kitchen knife, was the one who halted me from leaving. And so, I'm guessing that you're here to rid me off the grounds, right, you Demon!"

"Hmph, exactly as you said even though it wasn't a request by my Master. However I do advice you to leave right this moment. Good day to you," says Sebastian as he left to where Ciel was.

"Heh, I wonder…just how long you'll be able to keep that farce up, Sebastian Michaels!" Adds William as he disappeared from the mansion.

Sebastian, not caring about what that Shinigami said to him, went to work. After all, it's his duty…meanwhile Ichigo lost his way around the mansion and was wondering about, again. Sadly, no one at the time was available for him to ask and so he's been left alone, unexpectedly to be prey upon.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Kinds of Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo…still wondering about the mansion was starting to feel scared as he passed the dark hallways with no light, despite the morning sun.

"Where's everybody?" Says Ichigo.

Mey-Rin passing by from doing the laundry, with Sebastian's help of course, saw Ichigo. As she approached him, she wondered why he wasn't with the Young Master and the other guest, Miharu.

"Um…sir, excuse me?" Asked Mey-Rin.

"Oh yea, did you need something?" Replied Ichigo.

"Why are you here? Weren't you with the Young Master and the other guest?"

"Oh yes, I was but the thing is I lost track of them when they left me alone with that…creepy guy who called himself a shinigami."

"Sorry, but I didn't catch that sir."

"Oh it's nothing but anyway can you tell me where they went?"

"Oh yes, there in the backyard now having tea time."

"Thank you Miss and by the way what's your name?"

"Oh, oh it's Mey-Rin, call me Mey-Rin."

"Nice name, well I'll be going, thanks!"

As Ichigo jumped from the balcony and headed for them, Mey-Rin almost forgot to mention where they were in the backyard. As she instructed their location she ended her sentence with a formal response, just like what a maid is supposed to do.

"Ah, have a good day sir!"

"Stop calling me sir, just call me by my name already, ok Mey-Rin?"

"Ah, oh, sorry, sorry my bad – Good day to you…um what was it? Good day to you Hichigo!"

Ichigo hearing his name being said like that tripped himself. Even though he knew that Ciel called him that besides Miharu, he couldn't believe it. Did the word really pass around that fast that his name was "Hichigo" permanently? Well anyway, he stood up and started to clarify things.

"My name is Ichigo not Hichigo…"

"Ah, really? So sorry! The Young Master said your name was Hichigo or maybe I heard him wrong but I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine, so don't worry about it. Anyway you're working right? Sorry to hold you up, see you."

"Ah, good day Ichigo!"

As Ichigo left, Mey-Rin also pointed out to him, in a loud clear enough voice, to where they were located. With that settled, Ichigo waves and Mey-Rin goes on about to her chores…trying her best not to ruin anything that is.

As Ichigo spotted them; Ciel, Mahiru, and that Butler in black he started towards them. Sadly, without noticing Finny, he walked into the statue Finny was placing elsewhere. With him falling to the ground, Finny himself felt so bad he started to cry…his eyes out.

"Sebastian…!" Exclaims Ciel with a sigh.

"Yes, yes."

As Sebastian went to get Ichigo from the ground, Ciel went to calm down Finny. As a few minutes passed by, Ichigo finally woke up with Finny hugging and rubbing his head on him.

"Thank goodness, thank goodness mister you're alright!"

"Um…okay and so who are you?" Asks Ichigo trying to get Finny off him.

"Finny! My name's Finny and you are? Oh wait, if I remember correctly your name is…"

"…is…?"

"HICHIGO! Right?"

"J-JUST TAKE OFF THE 'H' PLEASE…"

"Oh, Ichigo is your name…"

Ichigo, angry at how his name is being said, blurted into anger on Ciel. Who is constantly backed to eating with Miharu.

"What the heck, Ciel! Are you really answering and telling everyone that my name is HICHIGO?"

"Not really, I-CHI-GO!"

Miharu, couldn't keep himself sustained from the way Ciel was teasing Ichigo, chuckled. As Sebastian instructed Finny to go back to work, the whole twenty to thirty minutes, Ichigo yelped at Ciel. Along with all the craziness going around, even the servants of the Phantomhive family just couldn't lessen more than the usual. Of course, as for Tanaka, he's the same as always…a good example, according to what Sebastian suggests.

As the servants' work kept piling into troubles, he insisted to go and clean up the mess, since sooner or later will it be his job anyway. However, concern about just leaving the Young Master and his guest unattended, he didn't know to do. Suddenly, Tanaka offered the service and as it seems though the Tanaka now is the big version; it seems fine to leave things in his care. As Sebastian left to care of business, Tanaka, the house steward, cared for the Young Master and his guest.

"Can't you get more annoying than you are already?"

"I don't need to hear that from you brat!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"You heard me."

Miharu again, knows that he shouldn't get involved just watched with a smile. However, that smile seems so sad that even Tanaka seemed to be worried.

"Why do you smile so sad, young one?"

"Eh? What do you mean, mister?

"First of all, you can just call me Tanaka, child."

"Well then, you can just call me Miharu, Mr. Tanaka."

"Hoh, hoh, hoh, hoh, alright then; unto the question: Why do you smile so sad, Miharu?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry if this offends you, but in truth I can see through you that you are hiding some sad emotions behind that smile of yours."

"…I…I –"

"Alright then, I won't force you to tell me. However, I will say this…the Young Master is the same as you. Even though your similarities are very different; in many ways the both of you seem to have smiles that are almost alike."

"Okay…"

"Tanaka," says Sebastian.

"Oh! Sebastian, finally finished I see?"

"Yes, so you may go back to what you were doing."

"Hoh, hoh, hoh, I think I will!"

Suddenly, a poof sound could be heard and Tanaka was reverted back to his small form. As Ichigo also saw what just happened, he too, was surprised.

"W-wah?"

"H-hey what the heck just happened?"

"It's normal. Don't worry about it…Sebastian!"

"Of course, right away sir. Now young guests, if you don't mind, let us head inside for the time being. I have prepared dinner after finishing the clean-up of those servants of ours."

"Huh? Seriously? Time to eat already?"

As Ichigo's mind was wondering about how time flew so fast, he suddenly noticed that he was left alone, again. What's even more intruding is that Sebastian had already carried everything and was already gone? Ignoring the impossible he called out to Ciel and Mahiru and went to catch up with them.

Arriving at the table, Ciel and Mahiru were eating scrumptiously while Ichigo was looking at them eat away. Even though he was in a different world, he still thinks that all this is a total dream.

"Why aren't you eating, Ichigo?" Asked Miharu.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned or whatever you're thinking of," added Ciel.

"What?"

"You are my guests here and I will treat you like ones. Right, Sebastian?"

"Exactly as the Young Master says and so please do enjoy your meal, sir Ichigo."

With no hesitation to the responses, Ichigo ate away, and surprisingly a few minutes later he had more than what was offered.

"Ah, that was some good food, though strange, but good! However…"

"Yes, Ichigo?" Answers Mahiru.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO EATING SWEETS NOW AFTER ALL THAT FOOD?"

"It's called dessert!" Added Ciel.

"Besides, you ate most of the main courses anyway, Ichigo."

"Hmmgh…ah whatever! I'm too full anyway — "

Out of nowhere pops up another shinigami. Of course, it's not a shinigami like Ichigo but to be precise it's not another one from another world either. It's just another shinigami from this world.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Kinds of Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

"SEBASTIAN DARLING!"

Grell pops up trying to get a chance to hug Sebastian – gets knocked down by him. Of course, it seems though that Grell has gotten used to this 'abused love' that he so calls 'true love' even though Sebastian doesn't really care about him or show him the love.

"SEBBY YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

As always, Sebastian ignores the Grell that tries pouncing on him. He doesn't really give a care if that imbecile actually dies or what not.

"Grell!? What are you doing in my mansion!? Sebast—!"

As Grell moved towards Ciel, taking out his scythe, he pointed at the Young Master. Of course, as Sebastian was about to move to protect the Young Master, he was stopped by William, who so appeared out of nowhere on to the mansion, again, as well.

"I advised that you not move demon," said William.

"Oh? And who said that you guys can invite yourselves onto the Phantomhive's property?"

"Don't give me that look; I came here to take back Grell Sutcliff whose just keep escaping from work today."

"Ah, Will! Did you come to see that shinigami again too?"

"NO."

"Ichigo?" Says Miharu.

"Ichigo's his name? However…he doesn't seem to match up to my — ?!" Grell was pause as he say Sebestian in action and started to dose off in love sickness.

As Sebastian sees that William is distracted, by being bothered with a shinigami like Grell, he quickly faked attacked William as he got away from him, he moved towards Ciel. Like before, a contract that binds them together, the Young Master's soul will belong to him at near death. Coming in, Sebastian threw Grell to William, who of course, moved out of the way and used his scythe at blocking Grell from flying into other things and causing more trouble.

"Oh, SEBBY YOU'RE SO — ooph!"

As Grell flew into William's scythe, he got hit real hard in the stomache and of course, when he tried to get back up to speak to Sebastian, he was smacked in the face into the ground by William.

"Let us go," says Williams dragging Grell by the hair.

Of course, Sebastian couldn't help himself but throw Grell's scythe at them. As Williams caught it, his glare met Sebastian's own.

"You forgot something," Sebastian says with a grin.

William, not wanting to further any troubles and also the time that was being wasted, quickly gave a grin back and suddenly he and Grell both vanished.

"Young Master are you alright?" Says Sebastian fixing him up.

"Yes…"

"Hey, Ciel!" Says Ichigo.

"What?"

"WAS THAT GUY A DRAG QUEEN OR SOMETHING?"

"Somewhat…"

"Somewhat?"

"I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Look here Ichigo. Ciel doesn't know for sure but if you put that way then okay, okay?" States Miharu with a devil smile.

"R-right…Okay then mind if I still look around the house?"

"Go ahead, just be careful."

"Sure, sure, I hear you."

As Ichigo goes to see more of the house; Ciel, Sebastian, and Mahiru were the only ones left. However, there was a silent moment for a few seconds but then it was broken by Ciel.

"Do you like tea?"

"Ah, yes I do…"

"Sebastian go bring some tea. Today I'll have some early than usual."

"Right away sir."

"Ciel you don't have to—"

"Remember what I said before hand? Here, you are my guest and I will treat you like one, so don't worry and just enjoy the hospitality. Alright, Miharu?

"…thank you."

As Sebastian came back with the tea, he soon left to go and prepare some things for tomorrow. Ciel and Mahiru, left alone, talked away as though they had something like a friendship of long ago. Of course, same as always, he would be interrupted by the servants who make mishaps of everything…mostly. As for Ichigo, who soon reached the outside grounds, found himself upon the garden.

"I-CHI-GO!"

Grell, who once again, has escaped from William's sight just not too long ago, came back to see the 'shinigami' that William was talking about.

"THE SHARK-TEETH DRAG QUEEN!" Exclaimed Ichigo as he hid behind a bush.

"How mean! Though, not as mean and sexy as my Sebby of course!" States Grell.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much, just to check you out!"

"That sounds totally awkward, with that tone of voice, you just said it in," Mumbles Ichigo.

"So if you please, cooperate with me, okay?" Says Grell as he got behind Ichigo, who didn't notice him move.

"WAHHH!"

Surprised, Ichigo popped himself from the bush, and stood up with legs apart looking like he's about to fight.

"Now, now, don't look so tense, I-CHI-GO! Oh yeah, Will said something about your name…"

"My name?"

"Yep, he said that it's Japanese for strawberry. Ah, the color of red! However, why are you mostly dressed in black? Is that like the fashion thing for you shinigamis?"

"…?"

"Never mind that, how about we do this; you come with me and I'll find some reddish clothes for you!"

"NO THANK YOU."

"So mean! Though, as always, not as cruel as my SEBBY!"

"Whose this 'Sebby' that you keep saying?"

"Oh, forgive me it's my nickname for him, since its sexier than that name that brat gave him. And he's the demonic butler that's serves the brat as well…"

"Oh, Sebastian…so do you adore him or something?"

"Adore? Of course not! It's more than that! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART EVEN THOUGH HE MIGHT DESPISE ME FROM TIME TO TIME. I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF HAVING HIM AND ME, ARM IN ARM, AND HAVING A CHILD! HOWEVER, DESPITE THAT, THE CHILD IS NOT POSSIBLE SINCE I'M NOT A FEMALE…"

As Grell kept the love talk going, on and on, Ichigo was already tired of hearing it. Actually, most people would since it's more like bragging than talking about it. Ichigo then did something thinking in his mind.

"_I understand if this guy is . . . gay but to go to beyond the beyond, I think he's just a total crazy shark-teeth delusional not-so shinigami drag DRAMA queen . . ."_

"What might you be thinking?"

"Nothing much, but just how that this shinigami is a drag queen…" Says Ichigo turning to face the person too see that it was William.

"I do so agree; even I'm surprised that someone like him became a shinigami. Sorry for the trouble that this idiot has caused if any."

"Ah, no, no, trouble at all."

Walking towards Grell, William took him by the hair, again, and dragged him home. Of course, this time Grell wasn't leaving without a fight. Even though he knows that it's a fight he cannot win.

"Wait, wait, and wait! I was still talking about my love to Strawberry Pie!"

"STRAWBERRY PIE?!" Shouts Ichigo.

"Strawberry Pie, you say?" Pulling up Grell's face to meet his, William gave a grin.

"I'll show you some to it then, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell seeing that grin, he had a bad feeling and nodded no. Of course, William didn't care and went to dragging Grell back to work.

"Good day to you sir," says William as he and Grell both vanished.

"Strawberry Pie? What kind of person would take that name?" Thinking about it, Ichigo suddenly hear Finny's voice.

"Mr. Ichigo! It's time to eat!"

"Ah, coming!"

As Ichigo reached the dinner table, he saw that everybody was present. Ciel, Miharu, Sebastian, Tanaka, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny. Sitting himself down, he waits at what's to happen next.

"Hey Ichigo, we'll be going back to our own worlds soon!" Says Miharu.

"Huh? How?"

"We finally figured out why you two were dragged into this world and the reason why," added Ciel.

"Does it have anything to do with that William guy? I happen to meet him before he left."

"Sebastian will explain you the details."

"Yes, apparently they were trying out a new, so-called scythe of theirs, when it happened to mal-functioned and caused a warp hole to ignite. From the looks of it, as the wrap hole seemed to have activated, it was pulling in soul energy from other parallel worlds—"

"Such as our worlds?"

"Right, in terms it seems that the both of you were pulled in by that incident…or according to what that shinigami told me. Sadly enough, it broke so it'll take time to fix it, but for the time being you'll be stuck here awhile longer," adds Sebestian.

"Ah, that's good news and just how long is "how long" going to be?" Asks Ichigo.

"We don't know for sure. Maybe a few weeks to a month since they need to also get supplies for it, but on the other hand, the best guess is a month in total," adds Miharu.

"A month! I mean, I'm fine but…_I just hoped that my friends won't kill me for it._"

"Looking forward to it…_although . . ._" says Miharu.

From Miharu's side of the world, things seems as though they're heating up. Of course in an awkward way that is…

"I can't believe it! We got to help and bring Miharu back!" Says Raimei.

"Calm down Raimei, shouting isn't going to get us nowhere," replied Koichi.

"Aizawa-kun! You're at least a century years old! So you must at least know something about this warp hole, so you do something!" Shouts Raimai clutching the collar of his shirt.

"Ms. Raimei, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Koichi, after all, you do remember that I've confessed my love to you right?" He says holding her hands that clutched his shirt.

"T-that's not the point here!" She released him blushing.

Fighting away back and forth, with topics on and off, it's for sure that these two are really in love. Even though one's a century older than the other that is…However on another world, Ichigo's world, troubles seems to be doubling…tripling?

"Rukia-san why is there so many hollows like this?" Asks Uryu.

"I-I don't know but from the looks of it that's the hole that Ichigo was sucked in."

"I hope Kurosaki is alright," says Orihime.

"Ishida if you're tired you can rest, we'll take care of them," adds Chad.

"Don't underestimate me; by the time that Kurosaki comes back, I want to be on my feet and get a good chance to whack his head."

"Whatever you say…however I think it'll be awhile to take care of these hollows."

"Don't worry, every Captain and Vice-Captain will be here to help, until then, we need to hold them off. Let's go!"

Back to the current world…

"Don't worry about anything thing. As long as you two are here, you'll be treated as grand guests of mine," says Ciel.

"Exactly, we'll show you Phantomhive's great hospitality like you've never seen," added Sebastian.


	6. Side Story

**3 Kinds of Darkness**

**Side Story: Strawberry Pie**

As William finally reached headquarters, he had this time, firmly in his hands, Grell Sutcliff, or specifically his hair clutched in his hand. Grell, of course, didn't like the rough ride back home, but as always he endured it.

"Will?"

"Yes?

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"WHY THE HECK AM I HANDCUFFED TO THIS METAL BAR IN YOUR ROOM!"

"That's because the Chief said that you've been causing too much trouble and he's heard enough for today."

"I could've just go and talk to him straight on, but NO! Instead I'm stuck in this room with you and it's been a few hours already and I'm hungry!"

"It's been only thirty minutes since we came back or are you just trying to anger me more?"

"Eek! _Scary!_"

"William-san!"

"Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you? Enter through the door and not my window."

"Ah, don't be so mean William-senpai!" He says back as landing unto the floor.

"I'm just cautious. The last time when you came through my window, you broke it. Do you know how much of my money was taken from my pay check on that day was?"

"…ah…Well anyway here! I brought you a treat! Since, I couldn't really eat it all by myself."

"Ooh! What kind is it?" Asks Grell.

"It's...strawberry pie!"

"…!"

"Grell-senpai? What's wrong? You seem as though you're going to die from not getting a taste of it."

"Hmph!" Replies Grell as he swift his head to the side.

"Ronald."

"Yes, William-senpai?"

"Here, take these to the Chief for me."

"What! It's takes an hour to just get to his place!"

"Ronald, that's the Chief Executive's place and besides it only really takes ten minutes total to just get to the Chief's place and back here."

"Oh yea, you're right!"

"Now go, don't worry, we won't eat it all since you did bother to bring it here, too. Besides if you do this job for me, I'll promise you that you're pay check will be doubled from now."

"Okay! See you guys in a jip!" Says Ronald as he went his way.

"Will! Un-cuff me! I want some!"

Grell, not noticing that Williams was already chowing some walked over to him with a strawberry in his hand.

"Here's the deal Grell. If you stay put for the rest of the day I'll give you some then, okay?"

"Ah, yes I promise — "

"However…"

"Huh?"

As William knelt down to meet Grell's eyes, he holds up the strawberry in front of him. Grell not understanding, just gave a weird face. As for William he grins, a devilish one.

"I can't promise what will happen to that pretty face of yours if you keep causing more trouble for today. This is what the consequences will be if you keep up this farce."

"Eh?"

William then brought the strawberry closer to Grell and then suddenly squished it. As it was squished, it dripped; however before it even reached the floor, William licked it up from within his hand.

"Did I make myself clear?"

"…"

"Grell Sutcliff?"

"William that was sexy! Do it again!" He said with a smooching face.

"No pie for you…"

"WHAT!?"

"William-senpai I'm back!"

"You actually came through the door this time. However you didn't knock, Ronald!"

"Aah…"

As William preached away at Ronald, they ignored Grell's cries. Who of course really wanted some pie but due to certain results in his reply it seems that he won't be getting any.

"Hurrgh! Aurrgh! GIVE ME SOME STRAWBERRY PIE!"

As Grell tried to reach for a piece of the strawberry pie, he couldn't reach it no matter how much he tried – trying to break loose from the cuffs, too. Again, just another typical and somewhat normal day for our shinigamis…


End file.
